Tired Eyes
by tobito217
Summary: Lindsey's life consists of a cow farm, studying, and a drunk couch potato father, until one day a pale city-slicker shows up looking for room and board. Yaoi and contains some violence. Please review, any critiques you have are appreciated.


Lindsey

What possessed me to believe that it would be a good idea to read a law book in high school, I do not know. But it was evil. It's like the things were written in code or something! Or maybe just by a psychopath, because only someone with no feelings could write something so boring. I resisted throwing the dusty book on the table and looked around the high school library. God, I wanted out of that place. That library. That school. That whole damn town.

I looked back at the book and remembered why I was trying it in the first place. That was my way out. A doorway into the city where I could do something rather than fart about like the inhabitants of the town. The law could take me to a place where I could do something to help people, and just make it into someone's life. None of that was possible here. Sure I would miss the cattle ranch when I left, but there was nothing else here, no where to go, and definitely no room to grow.

Suddenly a chiming came from the west- the church's clock alerting me just how long I'd been trying to memorize federal laws.

"Shit," I whispered under my breath, throwing my things into my bag and stuffing my hat on my head, Dad was gonna kill me. If anyone didn't understand what made me so dedicated to law it was him. To him, spending 2 hours after school with a book in my hand was not a good use of time. And he wasn't the easiest of people to please. I ran out to the unlit parking lot, hopped in my truck, and threw it into gear, praying that something had distracted Pop so he hadn't noticed the time.

Some one was here. Through the window I could see the silhouettes of two people in the kitchen, instead of the usual one in the living room with the TV blaring. I kicked of my boots as quietly as I could and snuck though the front door, making my way slowly to the kitchen, if it was one of my dad's friends, I wanted nothing to do with him, but curiosity moved my feet in their direction.

"You haven't given me a price, yet. If I can't stay, I'd like to know now so I can find a place for the night." The voice was young; he couldn't have been older than me, so not one of pop's friends. I shrugged and walked in as my dad replied.

"Alight, 60 bucks a month, and you help Linds' here with the cows." He stuck his thumb in my direction and I looked at him in slight amazement, he must have thought the kid could work if he wasn't scrounging for every penny he could squeeze from the city-slicker. Which the teen obviously was, judging from the pale skin, spiked hair, and high priced leather he was sporting. "Linds' say hi to your new roomie, show 'im the ropes would ya?" I nodded and kept my eyes on him as he left.

"Angel," the kid said extending his hand. It took me a moment to realize that was his name.

"Lindsey, with an 'e'." I said accepting his hand. "I'll show you the room, then we'll go feed the cattle." He just nodded and stood with no remark. I led him upstairs to the room next to mine.

"We aren't actually sharing the same room, but that door leads to my room," I pointed to a door in the middle of the left wall. "And it don't lock so my pop takes it that it's one room. Over here's the bathroom," I said leading him into the hall once he'd thrown his stuff on the bed. "You can go before we head out; I'll go throw my stuff in my room."

It wasn't until I left that I realized my heart was beating heavily and I was working to control the slightest of shaking in my hands. Something about the boy just… freaked me out a bit. I took a few breaths to calm myself and try to convince my reflection that nothing was up with him. One thing my dad was good at was reading a person; he wouldn't have let the teen in the house if he'd raised even the smallest of his red flags.

When I returned Angel was leaning against the wall with his hands in the pockets of his shiny trench. I motioned for him to follow me and we headed down the stairs. I grabbed my duster, gun, and shoved on my boots and we headed out the back door.

"You ever handled cows before?" I ask, avoiding his eyes. He shakes his head and I choke back a laugh, the kid literally glows in the moonlight making him look small. But as we keep walking I noticed he moved differently than anyone else I know, as if the night empowered him. "Well they ain't like pets," I say, trying to get my heart to work again. "They usually won't let you pet 'em, we just feed 'em, never milk 'em at night, and keep the coyotes away."

"Is that what the gun's for?" I nodded.

"Mostly," We finally reached the fence and I hop it, the cows move away. "Right now we really just inspect 'em most of the work comes in the morning. We gotta get up before the sun so we can get to school on time. Now that the days or shortening it probably won't get light 'till it's too late to see it anyhow.

"What do you mean?"

"Well the school used to be some kinda weird shelter or something, so it don't have any windows, the only light we get in there's electrical so in the colder times of the year the sun ain't an option. Angel gave a single nod like that would sit just fine with him then joined me on the other side of the fence. The cows eyeballed him suspiciously, but when I gave introductions they calmed a bit.

"Because we ain't got a lot of natural water forms on our land we got troughs for these guys that we got to fill pretty much every night, so I'll go fetch the hose." I paused before leaving, "And if Bo starts lookin' to charge, then just hop on this side o' the fence and make small." I said pointing to our only bull with his full set of horns. I withheld a laugh as he took a small step back and fixed his stare on the cow.

When we were done with chores I lead him to our rooms, deliberately avoiding the living room where my father was watching something I hope I never find out what. I had to remind Angel of the bathrooms location and then we said good night slipping into our adjoined rooms. Once I was inside I collapsed on the bed and put my hand over my chest. Why was my heart beating so fast? I was positive I hadn't shown any of the fear I was feeling, but I hid it so well I couldn't find out what it was of. All I knew was it got better when I was away from Angel.


End file.
